Rune Factory: a Fantasy Harvest Moon FOR GIRL!
by Gyrlyn
Summary: Harvest Moon Rune Factory with a female main character and several new but kinda old bachelors. Same story, but with several female twists!
1. Confusion with Mist

With a little huff, Raguna heaved the hoe over her shoulder and followed Mist across the small wooden bridge. Mist was up ahead, waiting near a shabby looking home which once could have appeared quite nice, especially with the ornate designs above its doorway. They looked similar to the designs that hung above Mist's doorway. Mist hummed loudly to herself; in her limited time with Mist, Raguna found that the blonde's kindness was only matched by her quirkiness.

"Mist? What's this place?" asked Raguna.

"Your new home, my dear!" cried Mist with a shrill of joy as if she was about to explode with excitement. The fact that Mist hopped up as she said it also made Raguna have second thoughts about this arrangement.

But what was a girl to do? Raguna had woken up on Mist's front door, begging for food and water- and Mist gave Raguna what she had. True, Mist had first give Raguna a cheap looking hoe and a watering can that looked like it was about to fall apart before she gave Raguna food, but she was grateful for the stranger's kindness none the less. In fact, everything was strange to Raguna now…

"Raguna?"

Raguna snapped back into reality. "Hm? Yes?"

"I hope I didn't rush you into a name you didn't like," said Mist, "I mean, don't get me wrong, but doesn't Raguna sound rather masculine to you? Jill is a perfectly nice name too… though some what plain…"

"Oh no!" she reassured Mist, "Raguna has a tough ring to it, you know? I feel as though I might need to be tough right about now." Raguna looked out into the field, "Especially now." The farm was a disaster! There were stones, tree stumps and weeds as far as the land went! No wonder mist was so eager to offer a complete stranger help, she didn't want to do the work all by herself! Raguna sighed.

Other then the horrid field, it was a beautiful spring day. Wildflowers grew along the far side of the field and the makeshift well in front of the house. The clouds overhead were poofy and white. And the odd pig-like creature on running toward the two of them…

"MIST! Watch out!" shouted Raguna as she pushed her companion out of the way of the rampaging monster. "Stay back!" Mist did as she was told and distanced herself from the fray.

Raguna charged forward with hoe in hand and swung at the creature, bashing it against the shoulder. The pig faced monster cried sharply and took a swing at Raguna's head. Raguna ducked and kicked down at the monster's legs making it fall to the ground. Raguna scrambled to her feet and thrust her hoe down, missing the creature who had rolled to the side quick enough to miss the hoe's blade, but its shirt was caught and torn by the hoe. Raguna was thrown of balance and when she looked up once more she saw the monster swing its club as hard as it could right at her! In the final moment Raguna dodged the club and swung her hoe into the monster's back. The creature fell to the ground and did not move.

"Oh Raguna!" Mist rushed to her side. Raguna was a bit surprised. "Are you all right! You did wonderfully! It was inspiring! Truly it was! I think that perhaps you have some real talent! Perhaps you are an Earthmate! Oh my goodness! What a day! What a day! The way you fought that monster!"

"Oh! I hope I didn't kill it…" Raguna looked over her shoulder just in time to see the pig faced creature scurry back over the bridge, limping as fast as it could. "Oh! I think he's really hurt… I didn't want to hurt the poor thing…"

"Oh I doubt you would have killed it, Raguna- monsters don't die, their spirits return to the First Forest. But never mind that! You have to be an Earthmate Raguna! You just have to be- there would be no other way a monster could be called forth like that!!"

"An Earthmate?" repeated Raguna. Mist began to ramble on, however Raguna had a funny feeling that this was the start of something big. Rather the start of it all… Raguna had no memories past a few days ago, wandering the forests for a place to rest. She looked about the farm, was this where she would stay and rest?

"Are you listening Raguna?!" With Mist around, that was highly questionable indeed.

Note from the Author: Hello everyone! Just a quick note I'd like to share. If any of you have read my other fanfic "Beauty and the Beloved" fear not! I will have the final 6 chapters up very soon to complete that love story. As for this little ditty- I think it's quite obvious I love Harvest Moon and I felt it unfair to make the cool "Rune Factory Fantasy Harvest Moon" without a female game counter part. Thus; I made one. As the story goes on we'll meet several of our favorite characters from the Rune Factory game as well as some 'revamped' characters in this one. I plan to have the next chapter up soon and I hope you guys will enjoy all the little surprises I have in store. Oh! I also have drawn out the female Raguna; I'll have a link to that pic soon. Thanks everyone for reading! Please comment with any suggestions you might have, they really help! Bye!


	2. Meeting Fredric

RFFG 2

"So you don't remember anything before you met Mist, Raguna?" asked Godwin, Mayor of Kardia Village. Right after Mist finished her explanation of Earthmates she had blurted out that Raguna must meet the Mayor and rushed over to his home. Godwin was certainly a pronounced presence in the room. He was a tall man with a short beard darker than his longer, shoulder length tresses. Though he appeared overwhelmed, Raguna could tell that he was genuinely concerned about her predicament.

"Yes, sir," answered Raguna. She looked down and fettled around with her clover shaped belt buckle. I was beginning to set into her how strange everything was for her. She had no idea what kind of person she was- was she kind and thoughtful, like Godwin? Or was she kind and quirky, like Mist? Or was she a cruel person- she fought the creature at the farm without hesitation. Was she, or at least her body, used to combat? _Poor thing_, sighed Raguna, _I hope he's alright…_

Godwin sighed. "Well, then; Raguna, you said that Mist was showing you around her farm when a monster appeared charging at you…"

"And she fought off the monster!" said Mist. "And she was so skilled! I mean sure, she nearly got her head knocked off, but still-"

"Knocked off? What happened?"

The group turned to face the voice. A young man was descending from the wooden staircase. He was fairly pale in the face but it was strongly framed by locks of dark chestnut brown hair styled similarly to Godwin's. He wore simple attire, a loose beige vest lined in red over a black long sleeved shirt. The vest itself was fairly long and continued past his belt and made a faux skirt over his beige pants. Raguna thought him quite handsome, and his deep blue eyes alluring.

Godwin was fairly alarmed at the boy's appearance. "Fredric! What are you doing out of bed!" Godwin went toward the staircase. "You had a very high fever this morning and I-"

"Father, please…." whispered Fredric, a little embarrassed. "I'm feeling much better now; my fever broke perhaps an hour ago. I really much rather be out of bed. And I heard you speaking down here so I came to see what the matter was." Fredric looked up and saw Mist and Raguna watching father and son communicate. "Oh, hello Mist how are you?" He smiled.

Mist returned his smile with a cheerful grin. "I'm absolutely wonderful! Have you felt any better?" Fredric shook his head wearily then glanced over at Raguna. "Oh! Fredric, please meet my very good friend, Raguna; I believe she'll be staying at my farm for a while- right? Right?"

Mist's question was more of a statement to Raguna. She nodded vaguely, though somewhat pleased that Mist would call the two of them 'very good friends' only after knowing Raguna for a few hours. "Oh Fredric! I have a question for you, think about it really hard before you answer; I mean this could be very important for Raguna here. I mean huge! Really Huge!" Fredric seemed to have trouble following Mist, he seemed a little dizzy. "Have you ever seen her before? Raguna?"

Fredric shook his head, but as he did, he swayed a bit. He grasped hold of the railing of the stair before tripping over himself. Even though Fredric had caught himself before falling, Raguna had already taken a swift step forward to catch him. Seeing how she had moved Godwin smiled. "Thank you, Raguna, but I believe that Fredric can help himself just enough to get back into bed."

Fredric sighed. "Yes, Father." He turned to Raguna. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Raguna." He took her hand and kissed it. "I hope I can talk to you later." He smiled to everyone as a goodbye before heading slowly back up the stairs. Not that Raguna had much experience to judge from, but she believed that Fredric was truly being sincere about wanting conversation, and not some sleaze who just tried to make a past at her.

Godwin shook his head. "My son has been ill for about a year now. Nothing Doctor Edward does seems to help him. Some days are worse then others- but some days aren't so bad either." He returned to the matter at hand. "So, you'll be staying with Mist then? Alright. Our town is small, but we have very good people in it, I'll send out word that we have a guest and I'm sure they'll be happy to help."

"Thank you very much, Godwin!" said Mist. The cheerful woman took hold of Raguna's hand and brought her outside the house before Raguna was able to utter a proper goodbye. "It's time to meet everyone, Raguna!"

_We have meet the first of my surprises! Fredric, the Mayor's son, is the revamped male counterpart of Felicity, the Mayor's daughter in the original storyline. There's a few more surprises I have in store for you, so stick around! :_


	3. Meetings at the Bathhouse and at Home

RFFG 3

"And this is my good friend, Melody," chimed Mist. Raguna warily shook the hand of the twentieth person she'd meet today with a slight smile on her face. Melody seemed to be a very nice girl but it had been a very full day. Between Lady Ann who ran the Inn to Neumann next door in charge of the general store to Russell in the library, his assistant Tori and his adopted daughter Cecilia, Raguna had to stop every so often to remember her own name! "Melody- this is Raguna, she doesn't remember anything about her past but she's really up beat about it and she even kicked the butt of this monster that just randomly appeared on my farm-" Sometimes Raguna wondered how Mist could talk so long without breathing.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Melody, cutting Mist off, "Please, come in Raguna. You've had such a long day! Come take a bath- on the house!" With that, Melody pulled Raguna into the building.

"Alright- I'll see you later, Raguna; I have to do a few things while I'm in town. I'll be back in a bit," said Mist with a wave.

Melody went about the hall lighting several candles. "Well, now that I'm open more people will be coming in shortly." She pointed to the doorway to the left. "That's the bath for the guys, and to your right is the girl-only bath." She gave Raguna a wink. "You can go ahead and hop in there- I keep an eagle eye out so that no one sneaks into the wrong bath!" Raguna giggled.

"C'mon Melody, don't you at least know that _I'm_ not that kind of guy don't you?" came a voice from the door. Raguna turned about and saw a tall heavily built man that looked like he should have gone into the military instead of farm life.

"Camus!" said Melody, "You come in here like clockwork! I could time my day by you."

"H-hi." Camus seemed to be a little flushed and pushed another man in front of him. "L-look! The unthinkable has happened! I got Ming to come!"Raguna peered over. Ming nodded in a vague acknowledgement of the two ladies. Ming was not much taller then Raguna with long raven black hair tied up into a ponytail. His eyes were pitch black against his pale skin. He was dressed head to toe in purple in traditional ninja attire. Between his eyebrows was a small amethyst gem.

"Who's the girl?" said Ming.

"Oh, you two haven't met yet?" asked Melody. "Ming, this is the new girl in town, Raguna. She'll be staying at Mist's Ranch."

Raguna smiled at Ming and was about to speak when he made a sharp turn and walked into the men's bath. "Hey Ming! That was rude-" Camus protested. Ming did not reply. Melody glared at Camus, the muscular man gulped and gave Melody some money. "I'm sorry, Melody. I'll keep an eye on him," he said before following his friend.

Raguna had spent a good long while getting as wrinkly as she could in the bathhouse. She was too tired to really recall what happened afterwards. Mist had come back and lead Raguna back to her little home. Raguna didn't remember seeing the boys again. As sleepy as she was, Raguna woke up early the next morning. She glanced over at her bedside table and saw a journal. So she wrote what she could.

_What's rather odd is how I remember all these other things._ She wrote. _Like how to write, how to read. If I have forgotten all my memories how do I remember how to speak? Wouldn't it make more sense if I was a functional as an infant? And how could I fight that creature before? My body just seemed to move on instinct. I wonder if he's ok, the poor thing was limping away like a wounded animal. I hope he's alright._

With that she put her pen down and got ready for another new day. _Everything was really new, _Raguna laughed to herself. She was about to open the door when it swung open revealing a handsome face. This man had light purple hair that was finely slicked back, except for a few stubborn strains of hair that hovered over his forehead. He had a golden earring that matched the golden brooch he wore and the top of his tie. He was dressed in complete finery from his velvet red jacket, beautiful gloves and white trousers tucked into his tall, highly polished, leather boots with gems about the ankle.

"Hello, can I help you?" said Raguna.

The man walked right in and looked about the room with disgust. "Oh! Oh! Pardon us!" Raguna looked through the doorway to see a much, much larger man. "Please- allow me to introduce myself, miss. I am Jasper de Sainte-Coquille, and this is my son, Benjamin de Sainte-Coquille." Jasper read the confused look on Raguna's face. "You see, my lady, Benjamin heard that a young woman had moved into this home and has been simply itching to come and see for himself-"

"Father," interrupted Benjamin, "Let's go home. It stinks in here."

With that Benjamin walked straight out without bidding Raguna farewell. Jasper muttered a brief apology and goodbye before following his son out as well.

When the door was shut Raguna stood there baffled. "Well, that was new…"


End file.
